Bomb's Away!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Humphrey decides to fight Jacob for Kate. But what he doesn't know is that it's for the whole park. What does Jacob do?
1. All in good time

Humphrey looked everywhere for Kate, but found nothing. He was panicking as Aaron stood next to him.

"How do you know she's gone?" He asked.

"I've been with her for many years. Trust me… we know each other…" He said in a serious tone. He didn't notice that Jacob was planting something under Jasper.

His idea was a devilish one. He knew that this would help him control anything. He loved it.

He loved everything about the plan. He knew he'll finally beat Garth now with this plan.

He walked through the forest and found Humphrey and Aaron walking through. He thought this was a perfect time.

He jumped out of the bushes and surprised them. They walked backed in surprise as they saw him. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't.

"J-Jacob?!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"That's right. And I'm here to make a deal with you…" Humphrey and Aaron sneered at him.

"No deal…" Aaron said.

"Fine…" He then started to walk away in a calm manner. "But, Jasper lies in ruins if you don't…"

Humphrey made a confused face. What was he talking about?

"And I'm sure to make your mate be the first to witness it…" Jacob smiled at him and continued to walk away.

Humphrey then began to tear up. "What did you do to her…?"

Jacob stopped and turned. "Oh, I thought you knew that she left…"

"I did… I just didn't know where… what did you do to her?"

Humphrey was filled with rage. He wanted to kill Jacob right now. Jacob cleared his throat and pulled something out of the bushes.

"I have kidnaped your mate…" He simply said. Humphrey tried to pounce on him, but Aaron stopped him.

"He's not worth it!" Aaron exclaimed. Humphrey settled down, but held on his anger.

"You wouldn't dare touch a man with a red button that can blow up in your face?" He then chuckled darkly. Aaron went up to him.

"What are you planning?" He asked in a menacing voice. Jacob smiled.

"Domination." He said. "If Humphrey can do one thing for me, I will let him go."

"What does that button do?" Aaron asked.

"It's connected to something that will blow your mind…" Aaron then gasped. He knew what that was.

"Did you plant a bomb?" He asked. Jacob nodded.

"I'll kill you!" Humphrey yelled. He tried to get him, but was stopped once again by Aaron.

"I only want you to do one thing for me Humphrey and we'll go back to being normal…" Jacob taunted.

"What did you do to Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"All in good time Humphrey…"

"What do you want us to do?" Aaron asked.

"Not you! Humphrey. I want him to kill Garth!" He then laughed maniacally.


	2. Here comes Dr Sawbones

Humphrey and Aaron couldn't believe it. This wolf wanted to blow up Jasper just so he can kill Garth.

"Why do you want to kill Garth?" Humphrey asked.

"I never got to before…. And this is a perfect time to do so…" He smiled as he left. Humphrey wanted to go after him, but Jacob turned.

"Oh, if you agree to kill Garth, I'll be in the valley. Pick your choices wisely." He then left.

Humphrey didn't know what to do. He wanted to save Jasper, but he didn't want to kill Garth. Even though he annoyed him, he couldn't kill him.

He needed to find a way out of this. He paced back and forth as Aaron did the same. They thought for an hour.

But Humphrey couldn't stop thinking about Kate. He hoped she was okay and Jacob didn't do that much harm to her.

In the valley, Jacob met up with Kate. He smiled at her as she muffled something as she had a gag on her mouth.

"Oh Kate. You poor little thing… you look sick."

Kate muffled at him and yelled some curses at him. Jacob just laughed even more. He loved this.

"You are sick! Well, I have a little friend with me that can help with that." She then turned to see a gray wolf coming towards her. He had green eyes, blood on his fur and a surgical mask.

He had tools wrapped in a belt around his waist. She screamed in horror.

"I would like you to meet my friend, Dr. Sawbones."

"Hello, my lady…" He said in a charming British accent. "I'll fix you right up."

Kate couldn't do anything. She wanted Humphrey. He could help her.

But there was one problem. She didn't know that Jacob gave Humphrey a major decision. He needed to kill Garth or let everyone die.

She just laid there and let Dr. Sawbones do his dirty work. The Doctor took out a razor and started to cut a part of her ear off. She cried as she then started to bleed.

Jacob chuckled. He loved to see people suffering. He wanted everyone to suffer. That's why he had a small trick in his fur.

You see, he was going to leave after Humphrey killed Garth, if he did. But that wasn't fun.

So he wanted to blow up Jasper no matter what! He loved being evil. It was the one thing he knew that he was doing right.

He saw Dr. Sawbones cut off a piece of Kate's tail as she screamed.

He chuckled. He wanted this. He craved this. He lived for this. He is evil.


	3. A Wolf and a Gentleman

Jacob waited impatiently for Humphrey to come. He thought he'd show up at this time. But he was wrong.

He growled as he past Dr. Sawbones cleaning some tools. Kate was there next to him crying. She had many pieces of her cut like her paw and belly.

She really wanted Humphrey to come, but he was busy. He kept thinking of how he could save everyone. He kept pacing back and forth for an idea.

He had nothing. He wished he did. He had only one thong to do.

"Aaron, I only have one thing to do…"

"Humphrey… there has to be another way…"

"There is none!" He yelled. Aaron backed away a bit in fear. He had never seen Humphrey like this. He was so calm and mild.

"Okay, calm down." Aaron told him. "Just what is it we do?"

"We go to James and tell him we kill Garth…"

"But it's not really Garth?" Aaron said with a wink. Humphrey sighed.

"I wish it was that simple. We could get that Garth double out of your box, but I can't defeat him."

Aaron ran his paw in his hair. This was a tough decision. But, they needed to do this. It wasn't going to be pretty.

They then went into the valley.

Kate sobbed and screamed as Dr. Sawbones cut off another piece of her ear. He loved this job.

"Had enough?" Jacob asked as Dr. Sawbones stopped.

Kate sobbed. She shook her head. She then made a spitting motion towards Jacob.

He just laughed. "Keep going…" Dr. Sawbones kept cutting Kate in different places.

Humphrey and Aaron heard the screams of Kate. "That's Kate!" Humphrey said as he started to run.

He met up with Jacob who turned around to him. Humphrey looked in horror as he saw the wolf cutting up Kate.

He began to tear up. "Kate…" He coughed. Kate heard this and cried out his name in a muffled tone.

"You're here! Fantastic. Have you picked your choice?" Jacob gave a devilish grin.

"I'll do it…"

"You'll do what?" Jacob taunted him. Humphrey gulped.

"I'll kill Garth…" Kate had a surprised look on her face. She didn't know that! Jacob turned to Kate. Dr. Sawbones stopped cutting.

"You see that Kate? He would kill a wolf just for you. And one of his own!" He bellowed. Kate cried. She couldn't believe this.

What did Jacob do to him to make him kill Garth?

"When this over, you leave tell us where the bomb is and we'll disarm it." Aaron demanded.

"You have my word as a wolf and as a gentleman." Jacob smiled. What they didn't see was his paw behind his back with his fingers crossed.

Kate saw this though and she remembered this. The trio then went up to Garth's den.

Man, is he in for a surprise. Like had didn't have enough to worry about.


	4. Death Needs More Minions

Garth was snuggling with Lilly in his den. He had no idea what was going on outside. And he didn't care…

He had Lilly with him at his side. Garth couldn't be happier. He loved her very much and wanted to show her how.

He'd always give her the best of kisses, the best of caribou, the best of everything! He just loved to spoil her. And Lilly like to be spoiled a bit.

Humphrey, Aaron, and Jacob came into their den. Humphrey and Aaron wanted to go in by themselves to break the news softer to them.

Jacob thought of this as no harm. He let them go as he stood outside. Humphrey and Aaron exchanged looks as if they knew what to do.

"Hey, Garth, Lilly." Aaron said nervously. They said hello back.

"What's up guys? And why do you look like that?" Garth asked. The two were obviously nervous.

"We have a problem…" Humphrey whispered.

"When don't we?" Lilly chuckled. Garth chuckled with her.

"Okay, if you two can stop acting like rich people and laughing like them, we need your help…" Aaron said.

"What is it?" Garth asked.

"That guy out there is Jacob…" Humphrey whispered. Garth looked and saw that it was him!

"We need to pretend to kill you Garth so he can leave." Garth thought about it.

"Sure… if it means getting rid of that guy…" Garth smiled at them.

"Great! Let's go tell him." The two went out with Garth following. But something wasn't right with Lilly.

She felt something in the pit of her stomach. She knew something was up. As the trio left to talk to Jacob, she slipped out.

She felt she needed to go to the valley. It was like an instinct. Lilly went on to her journey.

"So, we've talked about it and we'll do it tomorrow in the valley." Aaron told Jacob.

"Excellent. Tomorrow it is." He then left.

"So, how do I fake my death?" Garth asked.

"I'll just pretend to slash your throat after we pretend fight and you'll just fall backward a lay motionless until Aaron escorts you out."

"That sounds easy enough…"

The trio was happy with themselves. They were going to win this thing!

But Lilly didn't feel happy. She felt sad as she got closer to the valley.

On top of a cliff, she saw two wolves there. One was tied. She squinted here eyes and her heart dropped.

It was Kate. A wolf was cutting her and she was screaming in pain. Lilly knew that there was something else.

She then went back to tell Humphrey and Aaron, but heard Jacob.

She then waited to listen at his conversation.


	5. Loving Being Evil

Lilly listen closely. The two wolves were talking and Kate was sobbing in the background.

"Alright, how's our little patient?" Jacob taunted. Kate cried a bit as she was just cut in several places with a dull razor.

Bits of her fur were cut off and her body was covered in laceration. All Kate wanted to do was go home. But, that was not the case.

She knew that these two maniacs were going to kill her. She just wanted it to end. She wanted the pain to end. She wanted the loneliness without Humphrey to end.

"Well…" Jacob smirked as he held Kate's muzzle. "How are you?" He asked.

Kate couldn't speak. She just looked at him in a dead glare. Jacob smiled even more as he knew what she thought.

"Alright…" He stopped paying attention to her. "I love being evil! Don't you, doctor?"

"It's an amazing feeling." He replied in his strong British accent. "And please, call me Sawbones. I get tired about being reminded of my work." He said sarcastically.

They both shared a laugh. "I wish I could feel sorry for your mate." Jacob told Kate.

"I wish I could feel sorry for everyone in Jasper. But they all have to die soon." Kate gave him a confused glare. What was he talking about?

Lilly had confusion on her face, too. She then stepped on a twig. She jumped back a bit. Fortunately, the two didn't hear.

She sighed and listened closely again.

"What I mean is that Jasper is doomed and is all Humphrey's fault." Kate cried a bit.

"Exactly. I have a bomb in Jasper and no matter what Humphrey does, I will still detonate the bomb."

Lilly gasped. She didn't know he was this evil. She ran back to the dens to warn her friends. But to her dismay, they were already in the valley.

"Alright, let's just go through the plan and we'll be fine." Humphrey informed.

"Alright! Let's kick Garth's butt!" Aaron said excitedly. Garth glared at him.

"I mean, let's save Jasper." The trio saw Jacob and his friend. Humphrey looked at Kate and stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw Kate tied and cut up. He tear up and made it to them.

"So, have thought it out with your stupid friends?" Jacob asked. Humphrey took a deep breath.

"I will do your deed." Kate screamed, but was muffled. Humphrey thought. She was trying to say that she love him.

"I love you too, sweetie!" He told her.

Humphrey and Garth stood in fighting positions. Kate tried to free herself, but couldn't.

Dr. Sawbones spoke up. "You do realize I am a grave digger as well?" Jacob smiled at him.

"Really?" He nodded. "You surprise me…"

"I do my best…"

Humphrey and Garth then started to pretend to fight. Aaron looked around nervously, Jacob laughed as he saw this, and Dr. Sawbones was digging a grave.

There was no one to help. No one except one wolf.

But she thinks they are in the dens.


End file.
